herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mesektet/F.A.Q.s
So a lot of people have asked this about our pages, Here is what I keep getting in one form or another. *'"Why does he/she/it count as a hero? He/she/it is an ass!"' See Deadpool, Magneto, Kratos. And it's a good question. See protagonists are not by necessity "Good" guys. They are the center or a narrative. The ones who react to a problem and try to fix it. If they have selfish goals or act like jerks are they still heroes? Yes. A protagonist is by no mean a likable character, and saying what is moral...well Judge Claude Frollo does that a lot, how's that work out for him? If we start resorting to only putting up people we think are good people, we need to start taking down pretty much everyone because everyone can get skived at different things. This is the internet, if there is one thing we should all know it's don't base absolutes on opinions, or really anything subjective. Oh by all means you can be passionate about characters, pieces and the about them pages, but don't think your passion validates them, it only helps them grow. *'"So what are the cold hard facts?, What is the absolute, case closed line to draw between say people I like or dislike as being heroes or not?"' Well do they resolve conflict, conflict created by someone other than them. What that means is is a problem made in the story by someone other than our character, and is that character trying to resolve it? This can be save the world, avenge the friend/family, stop the guy who is making everyone's live miserable, find the lost whatever, prevent disaster etc. *'"Do Fan Heroes count?"' Oh gods do I hate that one. It comes down to this, is that person ever good for things other than their own well-being. We don't allow fan fiction here so it has to be in an actual story put out there by the creators or some representative there of. Example: Deathstroke can go suck an egg. But alternate universe Injustice: Gods Among Us Deathstroke...well he was likely as bad as his main universe counterpart, but the story doesn't focus on that, just on his time helping the Justice League. Meanwhile Albert Simon is actually a really heroic, kind and intelligent guy but the only time he is an active part of a story is when he is trying to bring about the apocalypse, we find out the other stuff later on in a sequel after he is dead. You can still be fan of the guy but if he didn't contribute to the story he is in then we can't subjectively present him as such. *'"What about background characters?!"' Yes and no. See lots of characters get their day in the lime light and can be the hero of a story if not part of the main cast/ Principal Skinner from The Simpsons, is mostly just a background character or comic straight-man, some-times he is even an antagonist. But there are episodes where he is the one in trouble or trying to solve a serious problem. But meanwhile, Jasper, Grandpa Simpson's short old friend, has never done any heroic deed. He is not a bad guy but he never contributes to the plot in any way. *'"How long does an article have to be?"' Honestly even two or three sentence can work, whatever you don't write someone else can, or you can take your time to write more and more as the muse strike you. Generally you can get away with writing as little as "Blank is a character from Blank. They are characteristic here. They seek to goal and have the power/skill to blank." Just that little bit can set a good foundation for an article, if not for you, for someone else to pick up later. *'"How do I check my work?" '''Bellow the Edit button is an option "Classic Editor" click on that, on the top right of the page there are "Source" and "Visual" options, by default it will be on "Visual" switch it to "Source" to engage the spell check options and see all the text modes in basic form. You should also re-read your work, remember just because you know what a Tri-Force is, doesn't mean others will, so if you mentioned it for the first time ever in an article expecting people to naturally know what it is, keep in mind this wiki encompasses all sorts of universe so make sure to explain some when needed? Read your work as an outsider looking in, think "If I didn't write that myself, would I know what I am saying?" *'"Villains wiki allows it why can't we do that here?"''' Well folks 1 Villains wiki has rules too and a lot of times people ignore those rules, it can take the admins months to clean something up; 2 What makes a villain is not directly inverted to what makes a hero. A Villain can be as simple as a passing one time character who makes things hard on someone, a hero needs to put in actual effort to being a hero, virtually no hero is a hero by mere fact of they exist in a work. Don't assume everyone in a work is hero if they aren't a villain. Category:Blog posts